


Can't Say No

by OndoriNaramaki



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, J'onn is a sucker for Winn's puppy eyes, M/M, POV First Person, Winn is a troll, Winn loves his pizza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki
Summary: I just cannot say no to that face. That excited puppy dog expression just overrides my ability to do so.OrFive times J'onn couldn't say no to Winn and the one time he didn't want to.





	Can't Say No

**Author's Note:**

> So first off, I cannot believe this is the first eva' Winn/J'onn fic on here! There's like, so much material for them! But I digress, this also happens to be my first ever 1st Person POV fic, which I went ahead and did because someone challenged me to do one! Anyway, without further ado, enjoy the fic!

I just cannot say no to that face. That excited puppy dog expression just overrides my ability to do so. Most recent example being just a few days ago:

_"Woah woah, you guys are, are doing spaceship repair? 'Cause, I need to see that." Winn inserted himself into the important conversation I was having with Mon-El._

_"You're busy." I attempted to deter him, seeing as he had very important work to do. Tracking the World Killers was way more important than him having fun looking at spaceships._

_"Oh come on; the decoder, it's, it's doing it's thing. It's gonna take like, like 5 hours." He reasoned, checking his watch._

_"Fine," I broke, no longer having a reason to keep him from coming along, other than to not give in every time he pulled those puppy eyes. "but you're coming back here the second there's a breakthrough with that crystal." I added, making sure he knew he couldn't just walk all over me._

_"Yes!" Winn shouted in victory and I had to turn my head to keep him from seeing the tiniest of smiles marring my face that his excited nature brings about._

 

Now, I stand at my usual station, overseeing everything happening in the foyer of the DEO. Agent Schott is working on a very complex and time consuming computer algorithm, which he's been at for quite some time now and I don't need my powers to be able to tell what he's going to do in 3, 2...

"Hey, can I order a pizza?"

"No." I respond almost immediately after the words are formed, asserting my dominance.

"Oh come on, Papa Bear, I've been working on this for like," He checks his ever-present atomic watch. "like 3 hours and 16 minutes straight and my brain is going to die if I don't put some greasy cheesy goodness in my slowly shriveling belly~" he practically whines as he spins around in his chair, leaning back as far as it will go.

"Okay fine," I allow, and have to roll my eyes when he throws his fist in the air in victory. "but remember to have it delivered to the decoy building and we'll have it picked up from there."

"Pfft, of course, what do you think I am, 10?" He says as he turns back to his computer, fingers flying across the keyboard once again, but in the motions that will get him his pizza most expeditiously, if not even expediently; that kid loves his pizza.  
"Done!" He shouts not 4 seconds later. "Oh, I also ordered a soda, just so you know." He throws over his shoulder with a smirk before getting back to work.

I can only sign in response. That kid will be the death of me, I just know it.

Unfortunately for me, the next incident occurs not 10 minutes later, when I hear my name being called by the voice that haunts my waking hours. 

"What is is now, agent Schott?" I bite out as I turn around to face the annoyance.

He makes a near obscene noise, then manages to get out "You absolutely _need_ to try this." around a mouthful of the unhealthy 'food'. 

"I absolutely do _not_ need to." I cross my arms and turn away from him once again. 

To my frustration, he rolls his chair over until he's positioned just to my side. "Come on, you've had coffee, hot cocoa, even churros! It's high time you tried the wonders of the marinara and cheese pie, one of America'a favorite party past-times~"

"Not going to happen." I respond, now looking him directly in the eye, not realizing what a grave mistake that was.

"Come on, just one slice, and if, if you don't like it I won't bother you about it again." He says, bringing out the dreaded canine-akin eyes while giving the greasy triangle a small shake in my direction.

I hold out for all of 2 seconds before sighing and turning my eyes skyward, holding a hand out for the 'pizza' to be deposited onto. 

Once I feel the weight of it in my palm (after a small, nearly silent squealing noise) I slowly bring it to my lips, all the while eyeing it suspiciously. 

"Come on, it's not it's gonna bite. Wait," Winn's eyes suddenly go wide. "did food bite on Mars?" I could already tell at this point Winn would be jumping into one of his hyper focused rants. "Well, I guess that would most likely depend on if you cooked your food before consuming it, or if you ate live prey, but I wouldn't presume to know the exact nature of the flora nor fauna on an alien planet or what sorts of evolutionary defensive mechanisms they could have develope-" a raised eyebrow from me has him clicking his jaw shut. "Right, shutting up." He mimes zipping his mouth shut, before immediately unzipping it to say "Now eat!" and zipping it again, motioning at me to get on with it.

I direct my gaze to where I would assume the camera to be if I were on that "Office" show Winn has forced me to watch, before once again bringing the 'greasy goodness' to my eating orifice. The second I bite down, a blitzkrieg of deliciousness assaults my tastebuds and I close my eyes in bliss, just intaking the wonderful sensation. But then the lilting words "You like it, don't you~?" pull me out of my stupor and my eyes snap open, realizing that Winn bore witness to my momentary loss of control.

I then glare at him, prompting his response of  
"Right, getting back to work." as he wheels himself back to his desk. It feels like not a second passes between him arriving at his destination and him grabbing a second slice of pizza, releasing another obscene noise. One of which I sincerely hope I didn't make during my lapse of conscious thought. Because not only would that be embarrassing, it would also be completely unprofessional.

Looks like those confounded puppy dog eyes have won another round. I think people will start to notice my weakness if I do not step up my game.


End file.
